An Improved Version of One
by Jack797
Summary: This is an improvement of a story from 2010 called "One". It's by TweekTweak xD. I liked the story, but there were a few typos and the story felt unfinished, so I figured I'd do my own version of this that's written more in my style and adds more context to the situation. This is definitely the darkest story I've written so far!


_Hey, guys. Jack797 back again with a type of story I never expected me to do. This is an improved version of someone else's fanfic. I want to clarify I don't think One is a terrible story. It just felt unfinished. I even checked the reviews, and the reviewers seemed to agree for the most part. I will say though, I respect the author. Even if there wasn't enough to the story, I think they did a decent job. Feel free to let me know what you think of this story in a review if you have anything to say about it! And thanks! :)_

**Warning: If you are disturbeed by the idea of suicide, do not read this story. The original author was tame enough with One to make it rated T, but I'm gonna be more graphic with it here.**

**Disclaimer: Regular Show is owned by J. G. Quintel, not me. One is owned by TweekTweak xD. I take no credit for the idea of this story or its characters and just want to do more with it. I own the way this version was written.**

* * *

Our story begins with Mordecai and Muscle Man playing _Dig Champs _when Rigby walks in to see Muscle Man lose with 15,200 points.

"You know who _else _lost their last life in this game just now?" Muscle Man said. Mordecai suddenly punched Muscle Man hard in the gut, not wanting a repeat of _that fanfiction! _"Ow, bitch…"

"Oh, cool! Dig Champs!" Rigby exclaimed. "Can I play, guys?"

"Uh, sorry, dude…" Mordecai replied. "There are only two controllers."

"Oh, come on," Rigby requested. "Just tell Mitch to go back to Fives jacking him off in his trailer some more while we play!"

"Not cool, bro…" Muscle Man replied, unamused.

"Rigby, Muscle Man and I almost got to the final boss, several times playing this game together," Mordecai explained. "You remember what happened the last time _you _tried playing this game?"

As suddenly as a cutaway gag from Family Guy, Rigby remembered when he first played, his character with the pickaxe went up to a snail and died, with 0 points. The flashback then came to an end.

"That was my first time playing though!" Rigby argued. "I literally thought Snails were good!"

"That flashback was the _eighth _time we played, Rigby," Mordecai said. "You kept switching between Player One and Player Two and dying the _exact. Same. Way. _You had the shovel the first time we played."

"But-" Rigby tried to argue.

"No, dude!" Mordecai yelled. "You. Suck. At. This. Game!"

Rigby gasped and turned around, running to his and Mordecai's room on all fours. Mordecai and Muscle Man shrugged and continued playing Dig Champs. Mordecai finally got to the last level - now having a chance at beating Muscle Man at this game and winning the bet he didn't think to bring up to Rigby.

In the room, Rigby grabbed a revolver pistol he kept in his drawer in case he ever saw another tape of _Summertime Lovin' Lovin' In The Summertime _so he could destroy it with a bullet.

Rigby had one more flashback as he was contemplating what he was about to do. He remembered the years of abuse he'd put up with from his dad. His dad continuously hitting him and yelling at him, forcing him to do all the work around the house, but never letting him play the Gameboy he got from him for his birthday. Rigby's mother was caught fucking some other dude sometime after that birthday, and then basically fucked his dad over in divorce court, not even taking Rigby with her which would've been the safest bet there as the memory of what she did made his father much worse than he used to be. Rigby never was good at playing video games, only relying on button mashing, because his abusive father always kept him from playing them as a kid.

The memory of this abuse was repressed by Rigby all these years. After attempting to kill himself with razor blades to his wrists, he was taken away from his father and _(thankfully) _put into foster care. What Mordecai said caused him to remember it all.

Rigby picked up the revolver and held it to the side of his head.

Just then, Mordecai walked up to the room door. "Hey, Rigby, I won the bet with Muscle Man, so I guess we can play - RIGBY!" The trigger was pulled, and with the sound of a gunshot, Rigby had a hole in the side of his skull, his very brain visible, drops of blood spewing around the side of where he'd shot himself in the head, some of it hitting Mordecai in the face and torso. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mordecai ran up to his friend who was now dead. Not wanting to live with the guilt of what happened, he picked up the revolver and held it to the side of his own head and pulled the trigger. Unfortunately, there was only one bullet left in Rigby's gun… and that bullet was used to take Rigby's life…

Mordecai fell forward, crying and banging his right fist on the floor. Even though Rigby took his own life with a revolver's bullet, in a way Mordecai's words were the bullet that killed him…

* * *

_Okay, so I didn't expect me to write another tragedy so soon... or ever again, actually... but I heard from an author that a lot of great fanfiction is based on someone else's fanfic, so I wanted to try doing something like this, so I was going to look around at older stories in this archive and found this one pretty quickly, so I decided to do something with it since - as I said - it felt unfinished. I also want to make a note to say that if you're ever feeling like suicide is the answer, please talk to someone. If no one takes you seriously, I'd suggest talking to a shrink. They can help you, I hope. Okay, sayonara, everyone! I'll try to post something again soon!_


End file.
